


Surplus - 1

by misakilight



Series: Surplus [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: abo29岁自由职业者迦（程序员）和21岁周在暑假里的事玩法很直男会怀孕不会生孩子，每次都无套反正纸片人说不怀就不怀（不是其实上条只是迦哥身体不行不是一发完结上一篇平板投稿排版太屑了就地重来





	Surplus - 1

七月上旬，夏季的暑气逐渐上浮，喧闹了一个月的蝉鸣比之前更加热闹，光是在林荫成群的路面走过就要被那声音的浪潮吞没似的，迦尔纳提着超市的购物袋穿过马路，兜里的手机响起一声之后很快没了电，他在炎热和噪音包围的人行道上掏出它来，已经变黑的屏幕彻底没了反应。这种突然的降临让他想起6月中旬时同样突然破产的原公司，不过这个时代的企业也一向如此，稍有不慎就会出现各种各样的问题，最终资金链断裂，瞬间被时代和竞争对手所吞没，只剩下互联网上曾经报道辉煌时的只言片语。

然而这之中也勉强算有些好事，至少迦尔纳没有选择在那个繁华的都市再试图寻找下一份工作，多年加班之后对身体的影响让他选择了回家休息一段时间，之后的事情之后再说，毕竟工作上也有过去积累的资源，时不时会有一些工作介绍过来。当然报酬对于那个都市的生活来说要捉襟见肘，然而在老家却还算得上是比较不错的水平，至少目前的状态他很满足。

要说这缓慢且徐徐渐进的日常中出现什么变化的话，大抵是他工作之后就没怎么见过的弟弟突然一反常态回家，毕竟作为优等生典范的阿周那过去总是会参加各种夏令营和夏校，正如同他人眼中的“有意义”这一词汇所代表的那样。

迦尔纳猜不透他的想法，时间上来说阿周那已经大三，开学就已经是要面临人生选择的大学最后时光，然而他回家不是因为找了本地的实习，反而像个大一新生，毫无计划的被卷入考试周之后突然到来的假期，没有任何目标和雄心壮志，只是纯粹无所事事的消磨酷暑时光。

或许他只是纯粹的想体验下普通大学生的生活吧，迦尔纳的脑海里将这件事翻了篇，比起揣摩人心他更乐意接受当下的事实，再者他也确实不关心这个问题，阿周那之前就已经确定了毕业后读研的去向，之后只剩下准时提交满足条件的相关材料，暑假休不休息其实也无所谓，比起这些迦尔纳更关心手头写了一半的代码更好的优化方式。

进入居民区之后没了怡人的树荫，顶着烈日走了五六分钟，总算看到了熟悉的金属院门。迦尔纳眯着眼睛眺望二楼阳台上晒得笔挺的衣服，擦掉刘海下渗出的薄汗，一边小心翼翼的推开有些滚烫的铁栏杆，走进这幢充满现代感，造得方方正正的三层建筑。

进入玄关时，迦尔纳看到地砖上阿周那那双摆的整整齐齐的鞋子，父母不在，他们以为小儿子这次依然不会回家，于是早早的订了南国岛屿的机票和酒店，手拉手亲亲密密的在迦尔纳和拉着行李刚进家门的阿周那面前扬长而去。当然这也是早上刚刚发生过的事，迦尔纳还记得阿周那那副只能用“无”来概括的表情——或许他真的不知道该怎么反应才好了。

所以现在家里只剩下他们两个，迦尔纳去超市买了能用几天的食材。他脱了鞋，赤脚踩上有些冰凉的木地板，提着沉重的塑料袋径直进了厨房，把已经被太阳烤热的蔬菜和冷冻食品通通塞进冰箱，速食的方便面和方便米饭则随意的堆在旁边的柜子里。他在工作之后只在过年时回家，几年疏于交流，迦尔纳不清楚现在阿周那的生活习惯，所以还是和往常一样做了两手准备，毕竟写程序难免被意想不到的bug影响进度，交货期临头还要从洗菜开始做饭也太过愚蠢。

不过可喜可贺的是父母临走前还是在冰箱里留了做好的菜，如果阿周那不介意的话，就这样热一热吃两天也不错。如此想着，迦尔纳在大脑内把这些琐碎的事一一安排好，只有一楼才能处理的事情基本完毕，他洗了手打算上楼继续之前的工作，却在楼梯口看见客厅里放着药品的柜子一片狼藉。这时迦尔纳隐约意识到空气中漂浮着一丝异样的气息，工作后他基本是一个人住，平时能够接触到的都是吃了或者喷了抑制剂，以完全的状态出现在人前的alpha，仔细想想这可能是时隔七年与一个毫无准备的alpha共处一室，迦尔纳察觉到自己的疏忽大意。

现在要怎么办？他站在楼梯口思考着，父母走时抑制剂的储备状况迦尔纳并不清楚，但看柜子的状况，如果真的有剩余，阿周那也会在找到之后好好收拾的吧。

迦尔纳再次看了看空荡荡的楼梯，安静的室内只有空调运作的声音，窗外的蝉鸣叫着，仿佛催促着他做出决断。迦尔纳思考了半分钟，回到药柜前确认了那里并没有抑制剂的存在，这个时候出门去买倒还来得及，但是他无法确定这段时间内二楼会不会被alpha的信息素填满——老实说他并不想在这种环境下进行工作。不仅如此，信息素过浓的话，能不能成功让阿周那拿到抑制剂也成问题，没准他也会被影响从而强制发情，这种结果就太不妙了。

总而言之，迦尔纳决定去拿自己房间里的抑制剂，尽管那是omega用的，但对alpha也有一定的效果，在他出门之前应该可以先稳定一下局面。不过说实话要是阿周那的发情程度严重的话，就算现在他带着alpha用抑制剂过去也不可能成功让他吃下去，没准最后只有把阿周那打昏才能解决问题，但说实话坐了几年办公室，迦尔纳对自己的身体还存在那样的能持怀疑态度。

他小心翼翼的走上楼梯，随着他的脚步，空气中那股陌生又熟悉的气味在鼻腔里也逐渐提升了浓度。没准情况相当不妙，迦尔纳在心里判断着，但是太久没和发情的alpha共处一室，说实话他也没法判断怎样才是正常的信息素浓度，只能说是感觉到空气中那股气息变得明显，像是突然增加了重量一样，他甚至能感觉到那些空气如何从肺泡溶进血液，牵引他的身体中某种异样的温度，令人毛骨悚然。

二楼的走廊空无一人。

迦尔纳透过走廊的窗户看到阳光下随风摆动的树枝，叶片拍打的声响落在透明的玻璃上，反而让这对于两个人而言有些大的室内更加安静。干净的能看到人影的地板上非常干净，沿着墙壁排列的深色木门都保持着紧闭的状态，迦尔纳回身打开窗户，热气和噪音瞬间从纱窗的孔隙里挤了进来，冲散了他周围漂浮着的信息素。有了风的推动，迦尔纳加快脚步向自己的房间走去，他在最后一扇门前停下脚步，拧开了金属的把手。

他失策了。

迦尔纳推开自己卧室的房门，因为对着电脑写代码的缘故里面拉着米黄色的窗帘，屋里有些昏暗，但也不至于到看不清楚里面究竟发生了些什么的程度。他的弟弟正蹲在正对着门口的地毯上，旁边是迦尔纳收自己换下来的衣服的篮子，里面的衣服乱七八糟的被翻了出来，一部分在地面上，另一部分在阿周那手里。

一切狼藉的始作俑者抬起头看着他，黑色的眼睛睁得老圆，平时打理整齐的卷发因为汗水粘在他深色的皮肤上，他缩着肩膀僵在原地，活像一只被淋湿的可怜小狗。

迦尔纳发誓他从来没看到过自家弟弟这副样子。

他呆站在门口，一时之间还没有从震惊之中缓过神来，蝉声在身后轰鸣，仿佛要摧毁所有的思考，有一个世纪那样长的时间之后迦尔纳才终于勉强想起来自己的来意。

但是这种情况在上楼之前他的确没有预想过，或许迦尔纳一开始就把“阿周那会跑到自己房间还会抱着自己的衣服”这个可能性排除了，不过现在想想就算排除也并不奇怪，毕竟这样的光景实在太过于难以想象，以至于他的大脑一时间无法处理这样多的信息而直接死机，开门的时候迦尔纳简直以为自己不是进错了房间就是在做梦。

宕机许久的大脑勉强恢复了一部分原有的机能，尽管身体有些僵硬，但迦尔纳还是本能的后退想要离开，骤然加快的心跳让他意识到即将面临的危险，无论多久没和发情的alpha产生过接触，这点危机意识他还是有的。

他后退一步，抽回刚才还紧紧抓着门把手的右手，无论如何至少也得跑到外面才勉强算得上是安全距离。

然而迦尔纳忽略了自己体力不足的事实，alpha在下一秒就跟他拉近了距离。不愧是正在学校有着正常身体锻炼的年轻人，常年熬夜加班的社畜根本不是对手，迦尔纳刚迈出三步就被抓住手腕，因为发情而变得像野兽一样无法控制力道的alpha将他轻松的拉了回去。失去平衡的迦尔纳在他的拉扯下一阵踉跄，还没反应过来就被甩上了门板，木门撞上门框发出一声巨响的同时，迦尔纳也因为后背的冲击咳嗽起来。

在上楼前那些自暴自弃的想法成真，迦尔纳在心里发出叹息，他闻到屋里浓郁的阿周那的信息素，不仅仅是因为它们之前就已经存在，更是因为他现在几乎紧贴着自己的缘故。那鲜明、仿佛发酵多年的陈酒的味道让迦尔纳头晕目眩，他试图屏住呼吸，却因为咳嗽吸进更多空气。就在这种僵持不下的时候，阿周那仍然紧握他的手腕，迦尔纳的手臂被他折叠着抵在木门上，即使咳嗽也只能在最小的限度弓起身体。Alpha抬起迦尔的纳的脸，被发情搞得晕晕乎乎的大脑已经失去了判断的能力，从刚才开始他一直寻找着那股信息素的主人就在眼前，那信息素淡的像水蒸气，仅仅是空气里、房间里、衣服里的并不够，他在空想的沙漠里寻找的是比那更多的、能够真正结束干渴的水。在抵达绿洲之前，他想要的绝不是浅尝辄止的一口，而是远在那之上，可以痛饮到不再口渴也不够，让身体也变得清凉的份量才勉强够格。阿周那在急切中察觉自己的贪婪，但已经只剩下本能的头脑并没有给他留下任何挽回理智的机会，内心的欲望躁动着，他吻上对方张开的嘴唇想要品尝到更多的甘露。

迦尔纳在嘴唇被堵上的瞬间意识到事态的恶化，他顾不得感叹阿周那的比看上去柔软，毫无防备的口腔被对方滚烫的舌头入侵，直接接触的黏膜和体液裹挟着大量的信息素，远比之前光是闻的更加浓稠。身体发软，使不上力气挣扎的迦尔纳被阿周那吻得一阵窒息，原本之前他就因为咳嗽而缺氧，阿周那的吻又比他能忍受的更加漫长，偶尔分开时迦尔纳只能抓紧时间用力呼吸，时不时夹杂的咳嗽让他更进一步的把带着大量alpha信息素的空气吸进肺里，等到阿周那的亲吻终于结束，迦尔纳已经感觉到两腿之间潮湿的水汽和自己已经变硬的欲望，对方松开他的手腕时，他只能无力的一边喘着气一边滑坐在地上。

已经不是思考阿周那发情程度是否严重的时候了，迦尔纳捂住鼻腔避免吸入更多的信息素，但毫无疑问他已经受到了影响，被alpha强硬的唤醒了长年都被药物隐藏的欲望。身体的初次发热是如此的陌生，在此之前迦尔纳甚至不知道自己也会有动弹不得的一天，他用汗湿的胳膊撑着地面试图起身远离眼前的alpha，大脑在多巴胺的席卷下已经失去了一大半的机能，迦尔纳光是向手臂灌注力量都用了很长的时间。

然而失去了判断力只剩下最原始的本能的阿周那并没有给予他更多的机会，刚才的吻只缓解了最轻微的饥渴，贪婪让他立刻蹲下身来再度靠近omega的身体，他知道对方已经开始发情，更加浓重的信息素让他非常亢奋，占有欲驱使阿周那摁住omega想要逃跑的手臂，再一次深吻对方已经泛红的嘴唇。

“唔……”

迦尔纳的喉咙里发出不成调的声音，他拼尽全力从阿周那潮湿的手掌里挣脱，身体顺力向后撞上了木门。迦尔纳吃痛的同时抬起小臂继续阻止阿周那的前进，而对方在受到阻拦的瞬间，就那样抓住他的手腕向上扭去，用像是要把迦尔纳吊起的姿势将他的右手整个压在门上，剩下有些笨拙的左手也再度被控制了自由，像是烈酒一样的信息素从阿周那靠近的吐息中释放，迦尔纳的理智几乎要被带走，两腿之间的区域被他轻而易举的入侵，因为信息素已经兴奋到极点的穴口仅仅只是被膝盖擦到就已经喷出了液体，第一次用后面高潮的迦尔纳几乎就要咬了阿周那的舌头。

眼前一片昏暗，阿周那离开时迦尔纳还在恍惚，alpha卷起他的T恤，滚烫的指尖落在微凉的皮肤上时他忍不住发出抽泣般的喘息，变得敏感的胸口因为空调的凉气挺起了乳头，紧绷的肉粒被吸吮揉捏的瞬间，闪着火花的电流噼里啪啦的从脊椎窜到了大脑。快感的冲击直接让迦尔纳张开双腿，从未被开发过的生殖道痉挛着吐出更多透明的液体，最深处的子宫泛起甘美的痛楚。他在被禁锢的同时挺起腰去摩擦对方的大腿，已经无法被布料容纳的的粘液啪嗒啪嗒的落在地板上，阿周那的裤子上也全是水痕。他松开迦尔纳的手，有些粗暴的拉下他已经湿透的裤子和内裤，发情同样也让他的欲望硬得发痛，想要释放的急切心情让阿周那甚至无暇做什么准备工作，他掐着迦尔纳的腿直接插了进去。

“唔……啊啊！”

空虚的内部顿时被硬物填满的不适和快感让迦尔纳忍不住叫了出来，阿周那的欲望像是挤压着他的内脏，柱体上强有力的脉搏重重叩击被强行开拓的甬道，生殖道被侵入的时候下体已经麻木，让人忍不住哭叫出来的疼痛不再像之前那样拉扯大脑的神经，而是被更加鲜明的燃烧着的瘙痒所吞没。迦尔纳抓着阿周那胳膊的手已经用力到关节泛白，如同蚂蚁在身体深处爬行的感觉让他下意识的张大腿好把阿周那吞的更深，五毫米、八毫米，仅仅只是一丁点的深入就足以在敏感的后穴里掀起巨大的连锁反应。

两人结合的部分发出搅动的水声，但是谁也不去关心那些，阿周那的注意力完全被迦尔纳夺走，咬着他的后穴滚烫而潮湿，生殖道里层层叠叠的软肉不同于入口的光滑平整，更像是某种软体动物，时而包裹着他用力吸吮，时而缠绕着抚慰他敏感的前端。阿周那进一步折起迦尔纳的腿时，omega贴着他的嫩肉一阵痉挛，细瘦的脊背瞬间弓了起来，身后的木门被撞得哐哐作响。迦尔纳红肿的眼角掉下透明的眼泪，满是汗的双手紧攥住阿周那的上衣，像是哭泣般的吐出了白色的精液。

阿周那抬起他的脸，他啃咬迦尔纳的嘴角去缓解仍然烧灼内心的干渴。发情的强烈作用让他不需要受到更多的刺激，在几个用力撞击中就抵着迦尔纳的子宫口射了出来，omega在他浓密到窒息的亲吻中只能从喉咙发出一声闷哼，随后就被情欲哑了嗓子，被阴茎塞满摩擦得红肿的穴口收缩着从边缘挤出大量透明的体液，啪嗒啪嗒的坠落在地板上。

还是不行。

阿周那感受到那股从迦尔纳深处产生的暖流是如何润湿因为过热摩擦而开始干燥的甬道，但即便他已经贪婪的吞下了如此多的omega的信息素，那股像是被火燎的欲望却一丁点都没见少，还是不够，他的欲望蠢蠢欲动，他还要更多。

已经高潮了两次的迦尔纳总算在灭顶的快感之后找回了丁点的理智，内部被液体和硬物填满的异样感觉让他意识到刚才发生了什么。试图开口时迦尔纳发现自己的嗓子已经哑了，他咳嗽两声想要开口说些什么让阿周那冷静下来，然而年轻的alpha却没有收手的意思，反而是卡着他的盆骨再度开始了之前的行为，甚至比起上次更加熟练，使力的方式也更加巧妙，这让迦尔纳不禁对阿周那那过于天才的学习能力咂舌。但这种思考并没有持续多久，迦尔纳因为甬道痉挛而暴露的敏感点便被阿周那全数派上了用场。刚刚释放过一次的alpha的欲望仍然保持着相当的质量，很快就点燃迦尔纳下腹的热度，把他那碍事的理智从身体里赶了出去。

这次与之前不同，在生殖道里横冲直撞的不仅仅是阴茎，还有之前阿周那射进来的东西。在他挺腰用力插入时，那浓稠的液体也随着阿周那的动作一口气冲到最深处，如同海边不停歇的潮水般，子宫口被拍击时从尾椎席卷而上的快感让迦尔纳大脑空白，下半身几乎要丧失知觉，他茫然的张着嘴，却连半点声音都发不出来。之前还攥住阿周那衣服的手已经失去了力气。他的身体就像是在暴风雨中里即将要被吹走的落叶，只能勉强维持抓取的动作，任凭alpha在他的身体里肆虐，而他自己却一点反抗都做不出来。

和咕嘟咕嘟的水声一同在结合处出现的还有因为剧烈的动作泛起的气泡，大约是紧接着上一次的缘故，身体逐渐敏感的两个人很快又达到了高潮。阿周那亲吻着迦尔纳的嘴唇，让他的身体从坐在自己腿上的姿势躺倒在旁边的地毯上，之前一直完全埋在后穴的阴茎因为位置变化而抽出时迦尔纳忍不住夹紧了缠在阿周那腰上的双腿，对方的身体差点倒进他怀里，阿周那撑着地面抬起上半身，迦尔纳的发丝沉在黑色的地毯绒毛里，那双平时锐利干净的瞳孔现在被情欲的水光所填满，已经变红的眼角还挂着眼泪，掀起的T恤下露出的粉色胸口上全是汗水。阿周那仍然被第三性别的生理本能禁锢，他徒劳的思考如何才能浇灭那愈演愈烈、几乎就要将自己吞噬的火焰，却发现最终解其实就摆在眼前。

先从眼睛开始，再到鼻尖、嘴唇，然后是下巴和脖颈，眼泪和汗水的苦涩在舌尖绽开，他呼吸着那具温暖的肉体中潮湿的信息素，和那柔软的手十指交叠在绒毯上。阿周那时而野蛮时而温柔的动作让迦尔纳不知所措，身体四处被他随意撩起的欲望烧得他再度淌出水来。阿周那还在舔弄他的腹部，无法被触及的子宫却渴求的是更加凶狠的入侵，这种隔靴搔痒的行为让迦尔纳忍不住套弄自己已经软下来的前端试图获得快感，然而刚刚就已经库存告终的那里无论如何刺激都没办法缓解后穴的饥渴，他在几次努力后干脆彻底的放弃了这种无意义的行为，直接起身抓着阿周那的领口将他拽到自己跟前，用比语言更直接的吻终结了他的爱抚。

或许的确暂时的饥饿会让之后的食物更加美味，阿周那重新在身体里冲刺时，之前无数已经埋下的快感的种子一口气迸裂开来，四肢中燃烧的燥热让迦尔纳头皮发麻，他无意识的用双腿紧紧的环住阿周那的身体，在承受肉体的重量的同时，大腿内侧柔软的皮肤也被摩擦，奇妙的漂浮感让迦尔纳在生殖腔被一次又一次填满时开始了连续高潮，两人的大腿之间全部是他喷出的透明粘液。阿周那俯身和他接吻时用拇指揉搓他依然硬挺的乳头，触电般的感触让迦尔纳的下腹再度被甘美的痛楚所缠绕，他窒息的同时呼吸着被阿周那信息素填满的空气，如同陈酒般浓烈的气味让他再度失神，而高潮则在重叠的快乐之后如同骤然的暴雨般降临，迦尔纳感受到身体深处涌出一股热流，与此相对的是阿周那挺进生殖腔最深处亲吻他子宫口时，那几乎就要喷在宫壁上、令人头脑发白的射精。

在那个瞬间，阿周那抬起他的腰让迦尔纳以半个身子悬空的状态紧紧贴着他的身体，仿佛就像是要将作为alpha让omega受孕的本能彻底实行那般，让那些灼热的种子顺着重力填满子宫。而他则在毫无防备的omega的脖颈上埋下头，用力咬破了他的腺体。被标记的疼痛和本能的满足让迦尔纳绷直了身体，他无意识的伸手抓住阿周那的胳膊，更深的将他吞下去的同时，再次颤抖着被迫达到了间隔极端的第二次高潮，他张开嘴，沙哑了的喉咙里发出无声的呻吟。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看，性癖一致欢迎留言x


End file.
